


A Father's Worst Nightmare

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, daddy!Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His daughter just <i>had</i> to date Potter's son, didn't she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "strange noise in the closet." Rated: G. Not beta'd.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**A Father's Worst Nightmare**

Severus entered the living room to Grimmauld Place, a furious expression on his face. His eyes immediately found his wife in the crowd of people. He made his way towards her.

"Severus, what is it?" Hermione asked, looking concerned.

He scowled. "I was just walking from the loo when I heard a strange noise in the closet. I opened the door and found our sixteen year old daughter snogging the eldest Potter boy."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Severus, you knew they were dating."

"I didn't know they'd be snogging in closets."

She smiled. "It's all right, Severus."

He harrumphed.


End file.
